They Danced Like Wolves
by yourelegantmind
Summary: Andromeda Black was beautiful, young, powerful, and pure. This story follows her relationships from fourth year onward, with family, with friends, and with lovers. Read on for power, desire, friendship, laughter, heartbreak, the Mudblood Question, potions and politics. A very slow burn Andromeda/Ted and Arthur/Molly- honestly a very very slow burn.
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

" _And in the heat/clothed only in obscenity/opened our reality_ " Good Lust- Keaton Henson

Rabastan and Andromeda twirled together on the dance floor. Her hair crackled around her in a display of vibrant power, and he looked at her with undisguised lust in his gaze. She smirked back at him, and they continued to whirl their way between the other couples. Andromeda saw her mother watching them with obvious approval in her eyes, and the way that the other guests watched their display of youth and elegance and power and beauty but she ignored everything round her, and focused only on Rabastan, and the steady weight of his hands on her waist. She could feel every place where he touched her, and the exact distance he was from her body. She let out a slight gasp as he let go momentarily, to twirl her around, before the heat of his hands rested against the delicate fabric of her dress once more. He raised a single eyebrow in question, and she smiled in reassurance. They knew by now, how to communicate without words, and the dance of their lithe young bodies, their hands feeling the soft and hard edges of the other, spoke volumes.

They danced with each other for what felt like hours. It was the convention, when an agreement had been arranged, that those involved only danced with their prospective partner for the entirety of the next season. No other man dared ask to cut in, and Andromeda was glad. She wanted only Rabastan tonight, not the cold boys of her childhood, and men with eyes as dark as their heavy robes. When the orchestra struck up another fast tune, Rabastan took her hand, and led her to a dark corner of the ballroom.

"Want a drink?" he asked, panting slightly for breath.

"No," she said. "Just you."

"You have to stop doing this to me, princess," sighed Rabastan

"I know," she said. "Can we escape somewhere? And bring the firewhisky with you," she whispered into his ear. Rabastan picked up an unopened bottle from a nearby table, and they discreetly made their way out into the gardens, his arm wrapped around her waist. The Avery Eyrie had extensive grounds to complement its towers, and they made their way through several small gardens, until the music from the house faded, and they couldn't hear anyone else. They found a small bench tucked into an arbour twined with orange roses, and sat together, glad to be alone at last.

Rabastan reached out a hand, and brushed a strand of Andromeda's hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said. Andromeda smiled at him, then reached across to take the bottle of firewhisky, before gulping down as much as she could manage. She sighed in contentment at the familiar burn, before passing Rabastan the bottle. They sat quietly together, passing the bottle until Andromeda started to feel her senses blurring together slightly, and she leaned into Rabastan, resting her head onto his shoulder. He turned to face her, and the familiar desire was back in his eyes. They leant forwards together, and their mouths met. Andromeda felt a surge of lust through her slight dizziness. She deepened the kiss, her hands roaming across Rabastan's chest, desperate for the feel of his skin. He stroked a hand down her back, before breaking their kiss, and reaching for his wand. He cast a notice-me-not and a silencing charm, before turning back to Andromeda. It wouldn't do for a prowling guest to happen across their tryst. Andromeda's mouth was open slightly, as she remembered how much she liked seeing Rabastan use magic. His graceful arms, the elegance with which he swept his wand.

She sighed back into his arms, and they resumed their passionate kiss. Rabastan reached around Andromeda's back and started to undo the clasps holding the red fabric together. She gasped when she felt the heat of his skin against hers, as Rabastan managed to undo the top half of the dress.

"Don't bother doing the rest," she murmured against his mouth. "You won't need to. I'm traditional tonight." The desire was written ever more plainly on Rabastan's face.

"Me too, princess," he smirked, before he shrugged off his own outer robes quickly, and they pressed their bodies together, lost in the feeling of each other's skin. Rabastan reached down and unbuttoned his inner robe. Andromeda smirked back when she found nothing underneath.

"You too," she laughed, as she reached down to pull up the large skirt of her dress.

"Are you sure about this? Here?" asked Rabastan.

"Of course," said Andromeda. "I _want_ you, Rab." She grabbed one of his hands and guided it under the layers of her skirt to where her desire throbbed. Rabastan's eyes clouded over, and he took control, moving his hand in ways that made Andromeda moan. She was glad of the silencing charm. Rabastan moved closer to her, and lifted up her skirt, pressing her against the back of the arbour. The rose thorns dug into the back of Andromeda's neck, but she didn't care. Rabastan thrust into her suddenly, without warning, and she moaned in satisfaction. He looked into her eyes as she moaned at him to continue, and in his hazy state, he hadn't enough control to stop even if she wanted to. He continued to thrust hard into her, their breaths mingling as their mouths joined once more.

Andromeda felt a whirlwind of feeling control her, the dizziness from the firewhisky exacerbating the pleasure that Rabastan was causing, and the way their skin touched. They moaned together as they reached their climax. Andromeda panted and fell back, his body heavy on top of hers. Rabastan looked at her in evident satisfaction, before shifting sideways to sit next to her. He leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her bare shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, when he noticed the way her eyes glazed over.

"Fine, just fine," she slurred slightly. "Definitely fine, after _that_." She looked at him significantly, and he smirked.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," murmured Andromeda. "Fourth year, when you saw me with Harry."

He laughed.

"Of course you do."

"You've never been good at hiding your desires," she retorted, before leaning her head back against his body, wanting the dizziness to go away. "Can we wait here a while?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think either of us is in the state for going back just yet," said Rabastan. "We have an hour or so before our disappearance is noticed."

"They won't care anyway," muttered Andromeda. "Didn't you see the way my mother was looking at you? She thinks we're a foregone conclusion."

"And aren't we?" asked Rabastan with a serious note in his voice. Andromeda nodded at him in attempted reassurance, her breath slowing slightly. As they sat in their usual comfortable silence, she drifted away, her eyelids dropping shut.

Rabastan stroked her wild brown hair, as he looked down at the face of the girl that he loved. He struggled to control his breathing at the thought that she was finally with _him_ , in _his_ arms, after all these years. No more Harry, or Tonks, or anyone else. Only him.

"I love you," he whispered, breathing in her bittersweet scent.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

_Your lips/My lips/Apocalypse_ Apocalypse- Cigarettes After Sex

Three years earlier

Andromeda sat in her bedroom on the third floor of the Black family home, a manor in the Yorkshire countryside. She was meant to be packing, ready for the start of the new school year tomorrow. Instead, she was writing a letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm so glad I'll see you tomorrow. Our usual carriage, yeah? Moll and Art can meet us there too- but they'll probably both be late- scratch that- definitely be late. I've got so much I need to talk to you about- letters just aren't enough! I wonder what our first lessons will be. I hope we have Potions soon because I need to talk to Slughorn about a discovery Bella and I made over the holidays. Anyway, more about that tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _A.L.B_

Once she had finished, she went downstairs to ask Bellatrix for her owl, Nero. Harry Avery only lived a few miles away, so it wouldn't be too much hassle for Bellatrix. Andromeda had been borrowing Nero all summer to talk to Harry. She couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach at the thought of seeing him tomorrow.

"Bella?" she asked, poking her head into Bellatrix's room on the floor below. "Could I borrow Nero? Last time, I promise." she said. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "As long as you update me immediately as soon as you get somewhere with little Avery."

Andromeda blushed, before giggling a little.

"We're friends, Bella."

"And I was friends with Vic. Didn't stop me from fucking him behind Greenhouse Two last year, did it?"

"Bella!" spluttered Andromeda.

"I'll tell you one thing. If little Avery is anything like his older brother in bed, you'd do well to stick with him," smirked Bellatrix. "Tell me as soon as it happens, yeah?"

"I don't know if I like him like that. And I doubt I'm ready for, well," she hesitated, "sex.." said Andromeda. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do," she said. "He's handsome, clever, funny. And actually pays attention to you! And you don't need to sleep with him yet. You're only fourteen. You have a year or so before he'd expect it."

"I guess," said Andromeda.

"Besides, you need to have some fun this year. Go to Hogsmeade with Avery, and snog him- or even anyone else, go flying, don't read too many books. OWLs are next year, and you know Mother expects all O's from you. Not that you'll have a problem- you're related to me after all!"

They laughed together, and Andromeda forgot her nerves about tomorrow, instead basking in the attention Bellatrix was paying to her. The two of them got on much better with each other than with Narcissa, being much closer in age. Narcissa was starting Hogwarts this year, and Andromeda almost hoped she wouldn't be in Slytherin. Hogwarts was her and Bella's special place. She didn't need a snotty little sister ruining that.

"Where's Cissa?" asked Andromeda. Bellatrix shrugged.

"I think she's downstairs having the 'Talk' with Mother and Father." Andromeda snorted at the mocking way Bellatrix described the lecture their parents had given each of them before starting Hogwarts, about upholding the standards of the Black family. Andromeda rolled her eyes in memory… Like they hadn't had it drummed into them or eleven years before then anyway.

"Do you think our parents were quite prescient in naming Narcissa?" pondered Bellatrix. "She is the most prissy, vain, eleven-year old I have ever had the misfortune of living with."

"Maybe we should give her a mirror as a Christmas present and hope she gets stuck looking at it," laughed Andromeda. "Then again, I hope they weren't right naming me. I don't need saving from a sea monster."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"And I doubt Avery is your Perseus," she murmured. Andromeda watched her thoughtfully. Her sister often said things in a way that made Andromeda think she _knew_ something. Like the time she warned Andromeda not to get a cat familiar and three weeks later, Hyperion disappeared. There was Seer blood in the Black family, though it hadn't surfaced in generations. It was entirely conceivable…

They flooed to King's Cross the next morning. Mother daren't expose their impressionable young minds to a single inch of the forbidden Muggle world, something Andromeda thought was stupid, seeing as there was loads of crossover at Hogwarts anyway. Students listened to Muggle music, because it was so much better, (even Andromeda had heard a few songs, courtesy of her half-blood Ravenclaw friends) and some even wore Muggle clothes.

Bellatrix flitted away into the smoke as soon as they landed, but Andromeda stayed to kiss Mother on the cheek. Druella Black was tall, like all the Rosiers, and had long blonde hair, only inherited by Narcissa.

"Goodbye, Andromeda. Look after your sister for me. Don't let the family down." Andromeda nodded, before saying goodbye. She turned towards the train. They were early. Mother hated the crowds, but Andromeda didn't mind because it gave her plenty of time to get to her compartment. Ever since first year, her, Harry Avery, Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley had ridden the train together in the same compartment. They had been fast friends from the beginning, familiar with each other even before the train ride due to the usual family balls where the pre-Hogwarts children were sent off to avoid the adults. Even when Molly and Arthur had sorted into Gryffindor and Harry and Andromeda into Slytherin, they had managed to stay friends, thanks to a mixture of Molly's persistence, Arthur's infectious good humour, and sheer luck placing them next to each other in many lessons. Andromeda couldn't wait to see them all again, especially Harry. Though he had been home all summer in the Avery Eyrie, which was only a few miles from Andromeda, his father had been making him stay in extra lessons all summer, so they hadn't been able to see each other yet.

She turned into their carriage, after walking the length of the train. She knew the drill by now as a fourth-year. Harry would be waiting for her, having saved the compartment when his father dropped him off an hour early before heading to the Wizengamot. Molly and Arthur wouldn't arrive until the clock struck eleven. Before Andromeda could slide open the door of Compartment D, her trunk levitating in front of her, she heard the dreaded voice of her younger sister.

"Andromeda! Wait for me!" exclaimed Narcissa. Andromeda hadn't noticed her following behind, and her heat sank into her stomach when she remembered her sister.

"Narcissa," she said quietly. "You can't hang around me. You need to go find your own carriage and find your own friends. Leave, now."

Narcissa frowned, and her lip started to wobble.

"But...I thought I could sit with you or Bella..." Almost before she finished the sentence, Andromeda was shaking her head.

"No. Go find a compartment- there's plenty free- except don't get the one next door- that's Slughorn's. I'll talk to you after the Sorting."

Narcissa looked upset, but she turned to flounce away. She knew not to question her elder sisters after years of being knocked back by them. Both Bellatrix and Andromeda could be vicious when annoyed too much.

Sighing in relief, Andromeda went into the compartment with a smirk on her face.

"Harry," she greeted the boy waiting for her. "It's so good to see you."

Harry turned from the window, stood up and in two long steps, reached Andromeda, drawing her into his arms.

"Missed you," he said, looking into her eyes and biting his lip.

"You too," she said. She could feel his hard arms wrapped against her back, and didn't mind when he held the hug a lot longer than normal. "Bloody hell, you've grown," she said, only realising that Harry was at least two inches taller than when she last saw him, when he stepped back to appraise her. He smirked, smoothing his dark hair back. That had grown too, and was now an inch past his ears. It suited him, thought Andromeda.

"You've changed too," said Harry, his eyes flicking towards her chest for the slightest second. Andromeda blushed slightly, before she levitated her trunk into the rack above Harry's head. She took the seat next to him, not opposite.

"Can we talk before the other two get here? It's still only twenty to." said Harry, looking at Andromeda slightly apprehensively.

"Of course," said Andromeda.

"I want to ask before anyone else can. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me. I know we don't know the dates or anything yet, but I just wanted to-" Andromeda interrupted before he could finish speaking.

"Like a date…?" she asked.

"If- if you want," stuttered Harry, his normally confident façade collapsing.

"Then yes, I will," said Andromeda, leaning towards Harry slightly. He reached up a hand, and tweaked a curl that had escaped from her plait, putting it behind her ear. Andromeda felt her breath quicken, and she felt very conscious of the proximity of their faces. She had only kissed one boy before, and she really wanted to kiss Harry in that moment. Before she could think about initiating anything, Harry leaned back against the seat and pointed outside.

"Look," he said, "It's the Lestranges. They're early this year."

Andromeda spared a passing glance for the Lestrange boys, but raised her eyebrow in slight disappointment at his evasion before she figured there would be plenty of time for that later.

Andromeda snuggled next to Harry.

"How were your holidays then?" he asked.

"Oh not so bad at all. We stayed in Yorkshire for most of it, but went to Grimmauld Place for a couple of weeks in the season and went to visit Grandmother in the Frisian Islands. Bella and I played with potions- I think we worked out how to get a permanent sticking charm in potion form, but I want Slughorn to check it out first. How about you?"

Harry shrugged.

"No as good as yours. Your letters were the only high points. My father made me work so hard- it was mostly theory for duelling and transfiguration- you know what I'm like at those. I guess after my P in Defence and Potions last year he felt he had no choice."

"The funny thing is that it isn't like you couldn't do them if you tried. You're brilliant at Charms and I know you'd be the same with everything else if you put the tiniest bit of effort in."

"I guess we can't all be Andromeda Black though," said Harry, poking her in the shoulder.

They joked and talked about their respective summers for a few minutes, waiting for the other two to arrive. The platform outside got progressively more crowded in the classic last-minute rush, and just as the whistle blew, Andromeda spotted Molly through the window about to scramble onto the train. As she and Harry were waving at Molly to hurry, Arthur entered the compartment.

"Arthur," exclaimed Harry. "Just in time as usual?" he joked.

Arthur smiled genially and lifted his trunk up next to Andromeda's.

"What did you expect? Aunt Muriel insisted on checking my trunk for "contraband" and then told me I had to go brush my hair three times before she was satisfied. I still don't know why she insists on seeing me off for school," he said, shaking his head. "Mum just gets angry- though I suppose that's the point..." he mused. Andromeda and Harry both laughed, and were joined by Molly as she watched from the compartment door.

"I don't know what she expects to find in your trunk… Dirty socks?" asked Molly as she sat herself next to Arthur. "Anyway, your aunt can't be as bad as my brothers… They're the reason I nearly missed the train, as always."

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were 6th year Ravenclaws, known for their enthusiastic senses of humour.

"What did they do this time?" asked Harry.

"Forgot to pack their trunks last night..." said Molly.

"I'm glad Victor isn't quite that incompetent," said Harry.

"Do you not think it's a bit funny how we all have siblings in the same year, 'cept you Art," said Andromeda.

"I guess I'm the lucky only child," frowned Arthur. "Though I have always wanted brothers and sisters to take the pressure off, you know. And for fun."

"Well they aren't any fun. Narcissa had the audacity to try come sit in here with us, can you believe?" said Andromeda.

"Ooh," mocked Harry, "How _dare_ she!" Andromeda pouted playfully before hitting Harry with a mild tickling jinx. The four soon descended into wild play fighting, excited to be together again after a summer apart, as the train travelled from civilisation into the wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

After a restless night's sleep, Andromeda woke up early. She always struggled to adapt to sleeping in a dormitory again after the holidays. She looked around the circular room, the quiet breathing of her dorm-mates emanating from behind the curtains of each bed. Andromeda padded out into the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone else. She looked at her crazy brown hair in the mirror, smoothing a finger over her pale cheek. She had so many hopes for the coming year.

Andromeda plaited her errant hair into two smooth braids, splashed some cold water over face to wake herself up a bit more, and got changed into some loose-fitting clothes. She made it onto the grounds of the castle without seeing a soul. Unsurprising, given that it was quarter past five. Andromeda had gotten into the habit of running the year before, and now it had become a daily ritual for her to rise early and spend an hour running around the grounds. She found it meditative and treasured the time alone in the busy Hogwarts lifestyle.

After an hour, her breath now short, and her hair once more wisping around her face, Andromeda returned to the castle. At breakfast, in the Great Hall, there were only five or so other early risers. Andromeda's eyes swept the length of the Slytherin table, before deciding to sit alone. The two others at the table were both seventh years who Andromeda had no connection with.

The food, as usual, was plentiful and medium quality. As she bit into a slice of toast, Rabastan Lestrange entered the room. She nodded in greeting at him as he sauntered towards the seat opposite her.

"Andromeda," he greeted politely.

"Lestrange," she replied. "How were your holidays?"

"Pitifully dull," he said. "Yours?"

"The same. And dearest Narcissa has now started Hogwarts so I can't even escape her outside the holidays." She rolled her eyes. "Be grateful you only have an older brother, Lestrange."

"Call me Rabastan," he said softly. "It's about time."

Andromeda frowned lightly.

"Alright. Rabastan," she said, tasting the name on her lips. "How did you find the Potions homework?"

Her first lesson was Charms. Flitwick was one of the teachers that liked Andromeda for her talent and hard work, but she could always sense him holding back from her a little. It was likely down to a mixture of her arrogant poise and her surname. Andromeda knew that Bellatrix's reputation preceded everything she did. Even though she loved her, Andromeda did not always agree with the way that Bella behaved. Jinxing mudbloods was all very well, but sending them to the hospital wing for two weeks? It wasn't Andromeda's place to say anything, but she knew it was a bloody miracle that Bella hadn't been caught for that one. A miracle by the name of Victor Avery, who had obliviated the mudblood as he lay in his hospital bed. Andromeda felt a hint of distaste at some of the things that Bella did. It was the influence of the elder Avery and Lestrange brothers, she thought. Bella had always been inseparable from Rodolphus and Victor, in the same way that Andromeda had Harry, Arthur, and Molly.

She sat next to Harry, who seemed strangely distant. Though he hadn't been listening the whole way through Flitwick's explanation of the wand movement of colour-changing charms, he still managed to perfectly turn his sheet of paper blue on the first go. Andromeda's own sheet was more turquoise.

"Well done, Avery!" twittered Flitwick. "That's a good first attempt, Miss Black. Let's see you try again."  
Andromeda frowned, holding out her wand and elegantly flourishing it.

" _Colovaria_ ," she intoned clearly, picturing a Ravenclaw blue. The paper turned immediately to the exact shade she had imagined, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent!" chirped Flitwick. "Ten points to Slytherin for each of you!"

"The Hufflepuffs in the room seemed to be seriously struggling. Andromeda nudged Harry and rolled her eyes towards the back of the room, where a blond Hufflepuff had managed to set his paper on fire. He snickered and rolled his eyes, but returned to his parchment, turning it a variety of different colours with each flourish of his wand.  
At the end of the lesson, Flitwick vanished everyone's sheet of parchment with a flick of his wand.

"Homework is to read Chapter One of your textbook. Those who haven't managed the charm yet: practise!"

The Hufflepuffs, predictably, groaned. Andromeda walked with Harry to their next lesson, Ancient Runes.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem a little…off."  
He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just need to focus better in lessons. I know I'm good at Charms already, but I can't afford to let any more of my grades slip. I had a letter from my father last night."

Andromeda sighed, and frowned in sympathy. She knew Harry's father was horrible.

"We'll never live up to our parents' standards, will we?"

"The curse of pureblood, Slytherin families, eh?" murmured Harry. "We'll get through it Andy. We've got each other for that."

She smiled faintly at him and took the arm he proffered as they entered the Runes classroom. This was Andromeda's favourite class besides Potions, and she took a seat near the front of the classroom, clearing aside her thoughts of unmet familial expectations to focus on the delight of solving a puzzle.

They played chess in the common room that night. Molly and Arthur had offered to meet them, but Andromeda and Harry declined, preferring to spend time in Slytherin instead of roaming the draughty castle when the weather was so cold. There was not really anywhere for most inter-house friends to meet, so most of the adventures that the foursome went on consisted of exploring the castle. They had found brilliant places to hide, including a tunnel that led to Hogsmeade behind a mirror. That particular tunnel was where they often met, but it was currently freezing after the weather had taken a spell for the worse, and none of them fancied meeting there.

"Black or white?" asked Harry, as they sat down in their favourite armchairs by the window. Andromeda loved watching the tentacles of the Giant Squid swirl around the water.

"Black, of course," said Andromeda, rolling her eyes.

They played in silence other than their commands, each occasionally sneaking a glance at the other. A crowd soon gathered to watch, entertained by their intense concentration. Chess was almost a ritual for the pair, at this point, and their weekly games often attracted attention, because the pair were two of the best players in Slytherin, despite only being fourth years.

"Check," said Andromeda, trying to hide the slight note of triumph in her voice. She hadn't enjoyed herself this much in months.

"Rook to B6," said Harry, despairingly.

"Knight to C5," said Andromeda. "Checkmate." She watched out the scene of destruction with a smirk, and the onlookers patted her on the back before dissipating through the room.

"Good game," said Harry. "I haven't enjoyed myself this much in an awfully long time."

"Me neither," said Andromeda. "It's good to be back."


	4. Chapter 4: The Trials

The first week passed like a dream. Andromeda got back into the routine of school again, finding out the nuances of her classes for that year, working out who in Slytherin had come back with different attitudes, different haircuts. There was a new tension this year that had been previously absent. A group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins had taken to whispering in dark corners. Bellatrix was foremost amongst them.

"Bella, I just want to know you're being...careful," said Andromeda one evening, as they sat with Narcissa, catching up. Bellatrix had smuggled Butterbeer from somewhere, and they sat in a quiet corner of the common room drinking it, whilst Narcissa painted her nails Slytherin green. "I've seen you talking with Lestrange and Avery. It looks serious."

"Now isn't the time to be _careful_ , Andy. You've heard about this new wizard Father has been working with, I'm sure. His new ideas are revelations. We've just been discussing how best to further his cause here at Hogwarts. It's all in line with what Mother and Father want, don't worry about that."

"I just don't want you to get into any…trouble," said Andromeda, with a wrinkled forehead. She was worried about who Bellatrix was mixing with. Victor Avery was all very well. She knew Harry's older brother was nice enough to other Slytherins, if a little sharp, and vociferously anti-Mudblood. But Rodolphous Lestrange was just plain nasty, and Andromeda knew Bellatrix needed _no_ encouragement when it came to nastiness.

"Who's in trouble?" asked Narcissa, who had been ignoring Bellatrix and Andromeda's furtive whispers up to this point.

"Never mind," said Andromeda. "How has your first week been, Cissy? What are the first years like?"

"I'm having so much fun! Me and Ariana spent two hours talking about hairstyles last night, and the other girls in the dorm are pretty fun too," she said excitedly.

Bellatrix ruffled her blonde hair.

"I'm glad to hear it, Cissa. Make sure you hex some Gryffindors for me." With that request, Bellatrix departed to a darker corner of the common room, where she sat between Rodolphous Lestrange and Victor Avery, both of whom sat up a little straighter when her attention was on them.

Andromeda frowned. Bellatrix's anti-Gryffindor narrative was a little concerning, given the inter-House friendships she maintained. She wondered whether Bellatrix knew how close she was with Molly and Arthur. Assumedly not, given that she likely would have said something.

* * *

The highlight of Andromeda's first two weeks was Quidditch trials. Andromeda was a nightmare on a broom when she had to do anything more than fly in a straight line. But both Molly and Harry had decided that this was their year for Quidditch. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were looking for the positions they played.

On Saturday, Andromeda, Arthur and Molly walked up to the pitch to support Harry's attempt at filling Slytherin's vacant Chaser position.

"I actually _love_ watching Quidditch," said Arthur. "I haven't been to see a match in donkey's years."

"Same," said Andromeda. "Me and Cissy wanted to go watch the Bats play but Mother said it wouldn't be 'appropriate'." She sighed. "We'll have to wait for Alphard to come back from France and sneak us off to a game. Actually, why don't we all sneak off for a proper match at Christmas?"

"Excellent idea," said Molly. "I bet I can get Gid to get us some tickets."

There were a few people scattered around the stands. Quidditch trials were often a laugh given the terrible standard of flying you often got, but it was a bit early in the morning for many to be about. It was only really their dedication to Harry that meant the trio were up so early. Chaser trials were first up. Molly gave an encouraging wave to Harry before he mounted his broom. She turned to Andromeda with a wicked smirk.

"Andy, my love. Whilst they're doing the boring stuff and getting rid of the really crap fliers, why don't we have a little chat about you and Harry."

Arthur jumped in. "Spill the beans, Andy."

Andromeda sighed and blushed slightly.

"I don't even _want_ to know how you know anything."

"I've been watching the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you..." Molly winked.

"We maaaaay be going to Hogsmeade together," she looked out as Harry did a particularly thrilling dive to catch the Quaffle. "But in all honestly, I'm not sure. I'm just going to be chilled and see how it pans out."

"That's the spirit," murmured Arthur, leaping out of his seat and whooping as Harry scored a goal. "He's been practising!"

"It's about _time_ you got some action," said Molly. "After that Ravenclaw tosser last year who wouldn't let you _talk_ to us."

"Oh, I'm well shot of Stebbins," said Andromeda. "The twat. But I also don't want to ruin what me and Harry have as friends. Hence the taking it slow."

Molly rubbed her on the shoulder encouragingly, and the three of them leapt to their feet and cheered in earnest as Harry snatched the Quaffle from Valeria Bullis, a slight third year girl.

"Go, Harry!" shouted Andromeda.

He was picked, of course. Sometimes with Quidditch at Hogwarts, it was worth waiting until you could be certain you would get on the team, and Harry had done just that.

The three friends ran down to the stands when the trial was over, grabbing Harry into a massive group hug.

"Oh, you magnificent, sweaty bastard!" shouted Molly, rubbing his dark hair vigorously.

"Ahhhh, hands off, hands off, you little pixie."

Harry turned to Andromeda, as they walked back up to the castle.

"I'll be there at every game," she said, smiling at him.

"You'd better," he said, pushing a wisp of her wild hair behind her ear. "Your turn tomorrow, Molly. Nervous?"

"Like fuck I am," she said, grinning. "I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Oh, we are wholly aware of that," said Harry. "See you after dinner in the usual place?"

"Right on," said Arthur, as they split up, Harry and Andromeda heading down to the dungeons, and the other pair heading up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Molly was feeling smug on Sunday evening. Her trial had gone exceptionally. She knocked three bulky boys off their brooms, smashed all the targets set up, and generally outflew her competition. What's more, a couple of the other girls on the team had been interesting after the trial.

Eleanor Higgins and Alice Brown, both fifth years, took her to one side whilst she was getting changed out of her robes. They had never really mixed before, being in different years, but Molly knew Higgins had recently been made prefect. Brown, the team's Keeper, was tall and athletic, with interestingly cropped blonde hair, whereas Higgins, the Seeker, was more compactly built, with strong arms and wispy brown hair. Molly noticed that they were both very attractive, although Brown was more striking than pretty, with broad, sharp features.

"Congratulations, Prewett," said Brown, patting her on the shoulder. "We'll have to look after you. Us girls on the team have to stick together."

"Dagworth is a fair captain, but he's got somewhat _male_ tendencies to overlook what us girls can do. I'm mightily glad he picked you, though. We could do with a bit of _fire_ on the team this year."

"Thanks," said Molly. "I'll bear that in mind."

They walked Molly back up to Gryffindor tower, after she'd been ambushed by Harry, Arthur, and Andromeda, who congratulated her profusely.

"I knew you'd smash it!" shouted Andromeda, as Harry dragged her away to get started on their Potions homework.

"Interesting choice of friends," said Higgins. "I wouldn't have thought Gideon and Fabian Prewett's sister would be cosy with a Black and an Avery."

Molly frowned. "Don't judge," she snapped. "They're not the same as their siblings, alright!"

"Yeah, come on, Ellie, no need to beat the kid up for having Slytherins for friends. Judging based on blood is meant to be their forte, not ours."

Molly looked up in interest at this very political statement, coming from a girl she'd had no interaction with before. Brown smiled back down at her, a twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry," murmured Higgins. "I'm Muggleborn, you see, and I've had a few, ah, _run-ins_ with Bellatrix Black in the past."

"As have I," laughed Molly. "Andy's not like that. She's the nice Black sister, though I still wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you. She's pretty good with a hex if you annoy her."

"I suppose you'd have to be, growing up with Bellatrix for a sister," said Brown, placing her hand on the small of Molly's back as they stepped through the portrait hole. Molly felt a strange shiver run through her at the contact.

"See you at training on Monday night, Prewett. Excellent to have you on the team," said Higgins.

"Glad to have you with us," smiled Brown.

* * *

That Monday, the foursome caught each other outside the Great Hall.

"What you got this morning?" questioned Molly.

"Me and Art are in Muggle Studies," said Harry. "In fact, we'd better scatter."

"See you, then. I'm in Arithmancy. I'm pretty excited to see what we're doing this year. I think Professor Antheola said we'd be starting on the mathematically properties of spell-crafting this week," Andromeda babbled.

"Alright, nerds. Have fun!" Harry grabbed Arthur and they headed along the ground floor to the Muggle Studies classroom. Muggle Studies was taught by a Squib, Professor Goodenough, and in Harry and Arthur's opinion, she was the best teacher, and it was the best class in all of Hogwarts.

"Good morning, everyone," said Professor Goodenough, neatening her robes as she stood at the front of the classroom. "I hope you all had productive summer holidays, and that you explored the Muggle world at least in part. I'm looking forward to hearing all about any adventures you have had in that regard."

Harry and Arthur looked at each other and smirked. It was a small class, made up of three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaw girls, the pair of them and a sole half-blood Slytherin, Gillian Maverick. They spent the rest of the class giving presentations on what they had learnt about the Muggle world that summer, whilst Professor Goodenough handed out Twixes and bottles of Coca-Cola.

Harry, for his part, talked about the music he'd got hold of from the Muggle shop near to his house. It was a difficult process, involving black market money exchanges with Muggleborn Hufflepuffs and a hidden section of his wardrobe where he kept his vinyl.

"The Who is my new favourite band," he said. "And I find it hard to explain why. So instead, I'm going to play you my favourite new song, which came out last January, but I only got hold of last month. I've practised my wand recording techniques, so here you go."

Harry held out his wand, and carefully enunciated " _Canticum_ _mea_ ". The sound of a distorted guitar immediately started coming from the tip of his wand.

 _Got a feeling inside (Can't explain)_  
 _It's a certain kind (Can't explain)_  
 _I feel hot and cold (Can't explain)_  
 _Yeah, down in my soul, yeah (Can't explain)_

The rest of the class jumped up excitedly, Gillian started dancing, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him around in a circle, and some of them started singing along. The recording stopped halfway through the song, and Harry held up his hands and confidently took a bow.

"That was excellent work, Mr Avery. I'm so glad to see you taking an interest in music. Now, can anybody tell me how _Muggles_ listen to music?"

Blanche Pegg, a vivacious Ravenclaw who Harry knew because she was friendly with Andromeda, put up her hand.

"Record players, Professor."

"Correct. But do any of you know how record players work? Why can't we bring a Muggle record player to Hogwarts?"

Arthur jumped up in his seat and lifted his hand up vigorously.

"Elec-elecletricity, Professor!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

As the weeks passed and the days grew shorter, Andromeda found herself getting more excited about the first Hogsmeade weekend. Her relationship with Harry had definitely shifted. Nothing had happened, exactly, but they definitely had started spending more time alone, chatting in dark corners of the Slytherin common room. Andromeda found herself noticing the veins that stood out in his forearms, the way he tucked his hair behind his ears, his steady, steady gaze.

But Hogsmeade was not all Andromeda had been worrying about.

The whispering of certain sixth and seventh year Slytherins had turned to action. It started out with subtle digs at certain Gryffindors- particularly the breed of Quidditch-loving Gryffindor boy built like a hefty wall who had no compunction about blatantly jeering at Slytherins in the hallways.

The next week, it escalated to underhanded stinging hexes at any Quidditch player who was known for their liberal views towards Muggleborns. This way, they could mask their political violence beneath Quidditch rivalry. They could send sneaky hexes at anyone who hated Slytherins, and get Muggleborns and blood traitors whilst they did it.

Andromeda wasn't sure how she felt about this. It was all very well to not mix with Mudbloods, or not want them at Hogwarts, but violence was a step she felt uncomfortable with, particularly as she knew Bellatrix was at the forefront of everything that happened.

At the breakfast table one morning in the third week of term, Andromeda sat with Rabastan at breakfast. She had taken to doing this on mornings when Harry had Quidditch practice, given the general bitchiness of the girls in her year and the stupidity of the other boys. He was unexpectedly charming, but with a kind of deadpan humour which appealed to Andromeda. It was nice to have a friend in her house and year other than Harry.

"It's been getting a bit... _weird_...lately, no?" asked Rabastan, as he poured her some pumpkin juice.

"You tell me." Andromeda took a bite of toast. "I'm not sure what to do about Bella. She's wild this year- I almost- I don't know who she _is_ anymore."

"Hmmm it's the same with Vic. He's been distant. I caught him bribing the 6th year Hufflepuff prefect- Sammy Bones- to get past him one evening but I don't know where he was going. I have a feeling it wasn't somewhere in Hogwarts."

"I say just leave him to it." Andromeda shook her head. "You know they won't listen to us."

"Did you hear about what Bullis did to Braithwaite?" asked Rabastan. "Apparently Pomfrey had to send him to Mungo's because she couldn't work out what curse was used."

"Fucking hell!" exclaimed Andromeda. "Braithwaite's such a little Hufflepuff- what in Merlin's name did he do to get on _Alexis Bullis_ 's bad side?"

Alexis Bullis was the scariest girl in all of Slytherin. Including Bellatrix. She had a shaved head, more piercings than a pureblood girl should, wielded her wand like a demon, and wasn't averse to using her fists when necessary.

"Apparently he insulted her little sister for not getting on the Quidditch team."

"Oh, yeah, the girl that Harry beat for Chaser," mused Andromeda. "Interesting."

"Genuinely, though," said Rabastan, whispering more quietly, "I think at some point we're going to have to pick a side."

"I don't want to do that," said Andromeda tightly. "You know I've got the right opinions about Mudbloods, about more _interesting_ magic. But I don't think I agree with violent means."

"I entirely agree with you," said Rabastan, his eyes intent on hers. "It must be hard for you, balancing between Bellatrix and Weasley and Prewett."

Rabastan was completely aware of Andromeda's lasting friendship with Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley, having carefully watched their interactions, with a hint of jealousy, for three years.

"Honestly, Rabastan, I don't think Bellatrix has any idea that I'm really good friends with them. It's not like we hide it, but she really doesn't spend much time outside the Slytherin common room." Andromeda sighed. "Molly and Arthur are both from respectable pureblood families," she said, looking over at the Gryffindor table, where Arthur sat quietly talking to Marianne Watson, a popular Gryffindor in their year. "But they don't have the same kind of ideas as we do about certain things. We've never really discussed it, but I _know_ they don't agree with me about lots of _political_ things."

"Sometimes it's better not to talk about these things," said Rabastan. "You can't stop being friends with someone because they're cosying up to a Mudblood like Watson," he said, gesturing discreetly at the Gryffindors. "You'd have nobody left to talk to."

Andromeda laughed, though she looked a little more closely at the way Arthur grinned and slung an arm around Watson's back.

"Want to walk down to Potions together?" she asked, finishing her pumpkin juice with a grin.

"Absolutely," said Rabastan.

* * *

Harry came running late into their Potions class, his face flushed and hair still wet from the shower.

"Please sit down, Mr Avery," said Professor Slughorn. Slughorn was a pretentious waffler, but Andromeda liked him, all the same. "I was just about to assign your partners for the duration of the year," he said. "I'll be splitting you based on ability rather than House."

Andromeda sighed, knowing this meant she wouldn't be paired with Harry, who was pretty abysmal at Potions. She hoped she'd at least get Molly or Arthur instead.

"Miss Anchor, please join Mr Weasley," said Slughorn, and Arthur smiled weakly at the Slytherin girl. He'd heard all about her snideness from Andromeda, and didn't relish the opportunity for bonding over a bubbling cauldron.

"Miss Watson, with Mr Avery, Miss Prewett with Mr Jones, Cole with Johnson, Goyle with Claggan, let's see, Black with Lestrange," he continued, though Andromeda had stopped listening, and grinned at Rabastan, who moved his equipment next to hers.

"Goodness," he said mockingly, "Old Sluggy thinks I'm talented enough to be paired with the inimitable Andromeda Lyra Black, does he? I wasn't aware he rated my ability so highly."

"Oh, shove off," said Andromeda, digging him in the side with her elbow.

"Oof," moaned Rabastan, "The snake has a bite!"

"Shhhh," remonstrated Andromeda. "I want to listen to the lesson."

Rabastan rolled his eyes, but had a big smile on his face for the rest of the lesson. He didn't have many good friends in Slytherin, and spending more time with Andromeda might help rectify that.

After Potions, Slughorn stopped Andromeda and Rabastan before they could leave.

"Excellent Invigoration Draught, both of you. I look forward to seeing what else you can come up with this year," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Andromeda. "I do have a recipe I created that I'd be interested in getting your opinion on."

"I'd be delighted. First, however, I'd like you both to come to a small shindig I'm having this Saturday evening. Seven pm in my office. I'm inviting a few other particularly promising students, from all houses of course," he boomed. "The pair of you are welcome to bring a guest, if you'd like. It'll just be dinner and a few drinks."

"Thank you for the invitation," said Rabastan.

"I'm sure we'd both be very happy to come," said Andromeda.

They arranged a time for Andromeda to show Slughorn her new potion, and left the classroom. Arthur, Harry, and Molly were all waiting outside.

"See you later, Andromeda," said Rabastan, slipping away into the dungeons.

"Bye."

"Honestly," moaned Molly, "Slughorn really had to partner me with Icarus Jones, of all the _bloody_ Slytherins?"

"He is pretty shitty," said Harry. "At least you don't have to share a room with him for seven years..."

"You've got me there," said Molly, as they walked along to their favourite passageway. It was behind a mirror on the fourth, and sometimes fifth floor. Inside, four bean bags were strewn across the floor, courtesy of Molly asking the house elves if there was any spare furniture around.

They crashed into their respective seats, and Harry pulled out his Exploding Snap set.

"Let's fit in a game before lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"A galleon on me winning," said Molly.

"You can't bet on _yourself_!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Just you watch," laughed Molly.

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade visit came quickly. Andromeda took special care with her appearance, wearing robes she knew accentuated her slim waist and long legs. She left her hair loose, but slickened the rioting curls with a hint of a hair potion she had devised herself. It removed the frizz, but left her hair wild and free.

"You're looking especially _nice,"_ said Norah Cole tightly, as she pulled on her own robes. "Going with anyone in particular?"

Andromeda looked at the other girl with derision.

"Like that's any of your business."

" _Touchy_ ," said Norah, raising an eyebrow, as she pulled back her red hair into a complicated twist. The two girls had spent enough time with each other to know that they'd never get on, and Andromeda had been at Hogwarts long enough to know that she should never give out _any_ sensitive information to any Slytherin she didn't entirely trust. Norah was nowhere near as bad as Wilhelmina Anchor, however, who was an entirely inferior version of Alexis Bullis and Bellatrix Black.

"Have fun with your secret lover," said Norah, as Andromeda left the dormitory. Harry was waiting for her in the common room, and she felt a hit of butterflies in her stomach when she saw his smiling face. His hair and robes were casually neat, as usual, and Andromeda felt her mouth dry slightly when she noticed the way his eyes were travelling up her body. He'd not looked at her like _that_ before.

Once they'd shown their permission slips and got past Pringle, Harry took her hand, and Andromeda smiled at the feel of their fingers entwined with each other. They spent the walk into the village chatting about their classwork, and Harry's excitement about his first Quidditch match. They spent the morning in Zonko's, where Harry bought a pair of Entrapment Gloves, which stuck the wearer's hands to whatever they touched, and were impossible to take off without help. Andromeda bought a couple of quills, and they slowly gravitated towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Two Butterbeers, please," said Andromeda to Rosmerta, the old barman, when he came to their quieter corner to take their order.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me," said Harry, once their drinks had arrived. "I know we've been friends for a long time, but at the end of last year, I started wondering..."

"Wondering what?" asked Andromeda cheekily.

"Whether you might want to be more than friends," said Harry quietly. "I don't want to ruin the dynamic, but I also don't want to bottle my feelings up."

"I feel the same," said Andromeda. "I do think I really like you."

" _Think_?" joked Harry. "I know I like you."

He tucked a wild strand of her hair behind her ear, carefully stroking his fingers along her cheek as he did so.

"I think I noticed when I got jealous last year, after you went to Hogsmeade with Stebbins."

"Can we not talk about him?" asked Andromeda. "I'd rather not _talk,_ " she said flirtatiously.

Harry took the hint, leaning forwards slightly, and placing his hand on her shoulder, as his steady eyes locked on hers. She took the last step, bringing her hand to his cheek, and pressed her lips to his, her pulse racing the entire time. It was a gentle kiss, given that they were inside a pub packed with students, but Andromeda was left feeling out of breath.

"Shall we give this thing a go?" asked Harry nervously when they broke apart.

"I think I'd like that," said Andromeda.

As they left the pub, Andromeda waved hello to Rabastan Lestrange, who was sat chatting with a group of Ravenclaw boys at the bar. His returning wave was perfunctory at best, but Andromeda didn't notice, being too busy snuggling her arm into Harry's.

They met up with Molly and Arthur outside the old shack by the forest. The four of them began to walk back down to the castle together, naturally separating into two pairs.

"So," said Arthur to Harry, as they walked quietly behind the girls. "Good day?"

" _Excellent_ day," said Harry. "Spiffing. A corker. An absolute delight!" he murmured with quiet enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Arthur, winking at Harry, who burst out into laughter.

The girls, meanwhile, were studiedly talking loudly about Slughorn's party that evening.

"Do you want to come with?" asked Andromeda. "I know it's pretty last minute, but I _completely_ forgot we were allowed to bring someone."

"You don't want to bring...?" Molly jerked her head backwards, indicating Harry.

"Nope," said Andromeda. "I feel like you and me need some quality time together. Besides, you're a bit more _fun_ at this kind of thing," she whispered.

"Do I need to dress up?" asked Molly, as they headed into the castle.

"So-so," said Andromeda. "I think Slughorn's one for appearances, so we might as well look good. And you never know who's going to be there," she winked.

"Dress robes it is. Sounds excellent," said Molly.

* * *

Later that evening, Andromeda walked up to meet Molly in the Entrance Hall. Rabastan and his guest, Blanche Pegg, came with her.

"I've heard about Slughorn's parties, but I've never been invited before," said Blanche.

"Us neither," said Rabastan. "I'm quite intrigued."

Molly was in the Entrance Hall waiting, wearing some dark green robes with gold embroidery. Andromeda smiled in delight when she saw her.

"Moll!" she exclaimed. "You look _sexy._ "

"As do you," laughed Molly, before looking up at Rabastan and Blanche.

"Have you met Molly Prewett before?" asked Andromeda. "She's alright- for a Gryffindor."

"Oi!" exclaimed Molly, flicking Andromeda in the ear.

"I don't think we've properly been introduced before, no," said Rabastan. "You do a good job of hiding away all your other friends from me. I was starting to feel left out," he joked.

"We've met," said Blanche. "You're the twins' sister, aren't you?"

"I am indeed," said Molly.

Slughorn's office was on the second floor. He had expanded it greatly, to accommodate a buffet and mingling area, a dancing area, and a small jazz band.

"Delighted to see you here, Miss Black, Mr Lestrange," said Slughorn effusively. "And who are your guests?"

"This is Molly Prewett, fourth year Gryffindor, Beater on the Quidditch team, and top of the year in Defence," said Andromeda with a smirk. Molly pinched Andromeda's arm behind her back, and her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, Miss Prewett, I've heard excellent things about your Defence work before. Wasn't it you who managed to Stun Professor Beckling last year?"

"It was," said Molly, "although I'd rather not talk about it. The amount of detention I ended up with is a little scarring."

"Sounds like an excellent story," said Slughorn. "Do mingle, girls, there's some interesting people dotted around."

Andromeda grabbed Molly's arm, and swung her around Slughorn towards the buffet table. The room was mostly filled with a mixture of people from the years above them. Slughorn only started inviting people to his soirees in fourth year, so they were the youngest there, besides a couple of third years who had bagged an invite on the back of someone else.

Molly made a beeline for the canapes, and they both picked up a glass of fizzy liquid, knowing that Slughorn had got a reputation for not caring about age restrictions on alcohol.

"Ooh, champagne," said Andromeda with a smile. "Now I'm glad I brought you with me, not Harry."

Harry wasn't allowed to drink alcohol because of a health condition. Molly smiled and gulped down half her glass.

"Speaking of Harry," she said. "Tell. Me. Everything."

"I wanted to wait until he wasn't walking behind us," said Andromeda. "Alright, so we had a nice morning, went to Zonko's, went to Scrivenshaft's etc. etc. And then we went to the Three Broomsticks, got some Butterbeer."

"And?"

"And he told me he wanted to be more than friends."

" _And_?"

"We might have kissed, and decided to make a go of things."

"Oh, Andromeda!" exclaimed Molly. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "Do you really like him, then?"

"I think I might," said Andromeda.


End file.
